


change the brita filter

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [48]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Important Discussions, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, brita filters??, davey is an icon, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race make—another—big decision
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435636
Comments: 25
Kudos: 80





	change the brita filter

**Author's Note:**

> heyo. im the worst. i apologize and ily.  
okay but i kinda love this installment? we love healthy relationships and growth?  
ahhhhh only two more after this!!  
enjoy!!

Race was sitting with Davey at lunch in some cafe, sipping coffee and listening as Davey explained the pains he’d been having in his stomach blandly. “It’s probably just indigestion.”

Race cocked a brow. “For two weeks?”

“Fair point.” He chuckled. “I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow.”

Race’s phone buzzed, and he sighed as he picked it up, typing back a response. “What’s up?” Davey asked.

“Spot can’t find his grease jeans for his shift at the shop. I think they’re in the toy box, but I’m not sure. Our house is just such a mess recently, I don’t know why.” Race explained, raking a hand through his hair.

Davey exhaled a snort. “Because you’re living in a small apartment with four people, two of which are younger than five.” He offered.

Race glanced up. “You think our place isn’t big enough?”

“I think your place was perfect when there was a room for you and Spot and a room for Dorian. But now Victoria wakes up every thirty minutes, so she’s sleeping in your room as to not disturb Dorian’s schedule—which, by the way, must to wonders to your sex life, having a baby sleeping in your room.” He laughed, and Race chuckled lightly. Davey was too accurate, really. “I’m just saying, we’re adults now. We’re allowed adult living spaces.”

“We are?” Race laughed. “No one told me.”

Davey just grinned. “I’m not trying to kick you out of your home. I love your apartment, you know I do.” He shrugged. “But your a family of four now, and who knows how many more.”

Race nodded. “Maybe I’ll bring it up to Spot.”

Davey hissed sympathetically. “Have fun with that.”

“Why?” Race’s brows furrowed.

“Because,” Davey fixed him with a knowing look. “Spot fell in love with you in that apartment, and you’re his world. Anything relating to you—especially something that enormous for him and for you—is going to be hard to get him to let go of.”

Race sighed. “You’re really encouraging me on this moving thing, you know.”

Davey just threw his head back and laughed, and Race sipped his coffee.

Race sat down across from Spot after putting both kids down for a nap, and threaded their fingers together on the table.

“Spottie.” He said.

Spot glanced up from his laptop. “Yeah, bubba?”

“I think Dorian needs his own room.”

Spot snorted. “Where do you suppose we find that?” He grinned. “In the closet to Narnia? Should we move him into the laundry room?” He said, with a loud laugh.

Race shushed him, grinning, and his smile faded just slightly. “Spottie,” He said, quieter. His heart pounded.

“I think we should move.”

Spot looked up.

He blinked.

“You think we should what?”

Race inhaled slowly. “Just listen, okay? Just listen to me.”

Spot nodded, even though his cheeks were flushed and his Adam’s apple bobbed four times within the next few seconds. “Okay, I’ve got it.”

“I love this place. You know I do.” He smiled softly. “But there’s not two of us, anymore. There’s four. One of us is a two and a half-year-old and the another is a eight-month old girl who loves crying in the middle of the night.” Spot chuckled, and Race went on. “And who knows if we’ll end up expanding, or something, I’m not saying we will now but who knows, and... I want to give us room to grow? Or, at least, room to not be living on top of each other.”

Spot looked at him. Race looked back.

“What do you think?” Race murmured, inhaling.

Spot’s thumb brushed along Race’s, softly.

“It’s probably the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Race deflated. “Oh.”

“I think we should do it.”

And re-inflated. “Oh?”

Spot nodded, swallowing. “I mean, I think it’s wild—we’ve lived here for nine years. That’s nearly a decade.”

“And we haven’t changed our Brita filter once.”

He threw his head back, laughing loudly, and nodded. “And we haven’t changed our Brita filter once.” Spot agreed.

Race’s face softened as he studied his husband, pursing his lips to one side.

Spot sighed softly. “I’d follow you anywhere, Tonio. You know that.”

“I don’t want to do something that you don’t want to do.” Race murmured shyly. “You know this needs to be a joint decision, so really, I want your honest opinion.”

A wry smile. “I’m going to miss this place, but I think it’s the right thing. The good thing, even. I want room to grow too.”

“We don’t have to do it right away.” Race assured. “There’s no deadline. I just think we should talk...” he chuckled. “About getting a house? Ew, that felt so weird to say.”

Spot laughed loudly. “I know!” He agreed. “We’re married with two children, why does buying a house feel like the most adult thing we’ve ever done?”

Race just wheezed slightly, coughing a little, and shrugged. “No freaking idea.”

Spot’s smile softened, and he leaned forward to kiss his husband.

“I love you, babydoll.” Race murmured.

He smiled gently. “I love you, bubba.”

“Okay, I have one question though.”

“Okay.” Spot chuckled.

Race grinned widely.

“Can it have a spiral staircase?”

Spot rolled his eyes and pulled Race in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise im trying i just am bad at this lol.  
you don’t have to smile if you don’t want to. it’s okay to have a bad day, and it’s okay to cry even if there’s no reason. vent to me in the comments, if you’d like. just remember that squirrels plant thousands of trees each year because they forgot where they put their acorns. there is still good left, and lots of it.  
i love you—yes YOU—so much!  
<333


End file.
